Belleza Interna
by Vedda
Summary: G1: Torture/Romance. OC que resulta no serlo. Luego de ser capturado, abusado y dejado por muerto, Bumblebee se enamora del transformer más grotesco. Y va a mantener el amor, aún si tiene que mentir por siempre.
1. Terror

**Disclaimer: ** Si los transformers fueran míos, ya habría salido una versión "Rated M" de la G1. Pero la vida no es como uno quisiera.

**Warnings: ** Torture, rape, OC, H&C y todas esas cosas que hacen que el translash valga la pena.

**Si te hace sentir incómodo, mejor no lo leas.**

.

**Escrito por:** scienceteacherSE, con el título de Beauty Within.

**Traducido por: **Vedda

**Belleza Interna**

Prefacio: Generación 1. Bumblebee ha sido capturado por los Decepticon y ahora está atrapado en su nave mientras patrullan la galaxia

**Terror**

"_Je, je. __Es nuestro turno de tener una pieza. ¿Qué dices, Frenzy?"_, Rió Rumble en voz baja, deslizándose en la celda de Bumblebee

Su hermano asintió, sonriendo sádicamente mientras sus ojos recorrían al casi desnudo Autobot.

Bumblebee se refugió contra la pared, aterrado. Casi todos sus circuitos sensitivos estaban descubiertos a la mirada de cualquiera. Decepticon tras Decepticon habían arrancado partes de su armadura cuando tuvieron su turno para violarlo. Miró con dolor los circuitos desgarrados de su torso, y los arañazos en sus piernas.

Frenzy lo tiró, golpeándolo duramente en la entrepierna. Ambos Decepticons estallaron en carcajadas cuando el Autobot gimió en agonía y se encogió en el suelo. Pescando la cabeza del pequeño robot amarillo, Rumble le estrelló la cara en el piso. Lo aseguró contra el suelo sentándose sobre sus hombros para que no se moviera.

"_Yo primero esta vez"_, murmuró Frenzy. Se colocó entre las piernas del Autobot, y con sus manos recorrió los circuitos descubiertos en la espalda de su víctima. Pescando unos, los torció con los dedos, causando una flama de quemante agonía a través de Bumblebee. Gritando, el robot forcejeó débilmente, intentando alejarse.

Rumble se dejó apoyó con más fuerza sobre él, manteniéndolo abajo. _"Parece que no le gustas a Bumblebee"_, rió por lo bajo. Descargó su puño contra los circuitos descubiertos entre los hombros del robot, intensificando el tormento.

Frenzy bajó su mano, deslizándola dentro del trasero del robot amarillo. Su mano se adentró en el chasis torciendo y tironeando circuitos internos, causando que los gritos subieran de volumen. Con la otra mano retiró la pieza de su propia armadura que cubría su entrepierna, descubriendo sus propios circuitos. Sacando la mano de Bumblebee, sonrió a Rumble mientras chocaba su cadera contra el trasero de Bumblebee. Forzando sus circuitos profundo dentro de los del otro robot, encontró el acceso a la red neural de Bumblebee.

La ardiente chispa roja del Decepticon corrió a través del sistema del Autobot. Bumblebee luchó para expulsarla mediante el firewall de seguridad de su sistema, pero estaba demasiado débil. Demasiados Decepticon lo habían quebrantado antes para forzarlo una y otra vez. Frenzy no tuvo problemas para derrotar el firewall y arribar al núcleo. El Autobot se desmayó, temblando interna y externamente.

Rodando al desfallecido y casi consiente Autobot, Frenzy le sonrió a su hermano

"_¿Quieres intentar un dos en uno?"_

"_Suena bien, siempre y cuando tú quedes abajo" _Siseó Rumble con malicia.

Arrastrando al robot a la litera, Frenzy se sentó. Rumble sentó al otro robot a horcajadas sobre su hermano. Con risitas, Frenzy forzó sus circuitos dentro de Bumblebee. El robot Amarillo apenas podía gemir débilmente, simplemente no tenía fuerza para pelear.

Retirando la pieza de su entrepierna, Rumble pasó sus manos por la espalda de Bumblebee. _"Así que, ¿habías tenido antes dos dentro al mismo tiempo, Bumblebee?"_ Preguntó con voz burlona.

Frenzy sintió la chispa de Bumblebee saltar contra la suya envuelta en terror. Lo sujetó con los brazos para que no escapara. Bumblebee temblaba de miedo, con toda su arquitectura en tensión

"_Creo que nos conseguimos un virgen de trío" _Comentó con fiesta a su hermano

"_Va a ser divertido, Bumblebee. Te va a encantar_" Dijo Rumble. Triturando con caderas el trasero del robot amarillo, sus circuitos entraron en los del Autobot. Su ardiente chispa pulsó dentro de Bumblebee, combinándose con la de Frenzy. Las dos chispas hostiles aplastaron la del Autobot en una ola de total agonía.

Con un grito final, el Autobot amarillo se desmayó del dolor.

* * *

Llevaba algún tiempo pensando en traducir algo del inglés para aportar a la causa. Pero no sé si hay por ahí otros degenerados como yo, porque no encuentro nada parecido en español. Así que, por primera vez en mi larga estancia en ff net, voy a pedirlo: **¡Dejen Review!**


	2. Blind Silence

**Silencio**

Olas de agonía lo golpearon cuando despertó. Bumblebee se hizo bolita en el suelo. Por ahora estaba solo, pero sabía que sería así solo hasta que otro Decepticon terminara su turno. Y Megatron les había dicho a todos ellos que podían usar cuando quisieran su nuevo "juguetito".

Ahora Bumblebee no era más que un juguetito de los Decepticon. El pequeño Mecha amarillo estaba sin defensa contra los que quisieran usarlo. Quebrantado, se estremeció llorando, con las manos sobre sus ópticos. De verdad, deseaba que simplemente lo mataran. Por lo menos acabarían con su miseria. Pero, como bien sabía, los Decepticon disfrutaban demasiado abusándolo.

Al escuchar el temible sonido de pasos, se encogió en un rincón. Rezó que no fuera uno de los Seekers esta vez. Eran los más sanguinarios entre los Decepticon. Les gustaba averiguar cuanto podían hacerlo gritar de dolor antes de forzarlo. Thundercracker había sido el último, y lo había torturado dos horas antes de violarlo. Por lo menos cuando finalizó estuvo satisfecho y se fue.

"_Bien, bien, Bumblebee, ¡te ves magnífico desnudo!"_ Rió Starscream por lo bajo al entrar.

Gimiendo de terror puro, Bumblebee se arrinconó aún más. Para él, Starscream era el peor de los Seekers. La última vez había quedado inconsciente antes de que lo violara, por la sádica manera en que Starscream lo torturó al inicio.

Caminando con largos pasos hacia el aterrado Autobot, el Seeker lo levantó del suelo y lo aventó a la litera. Mirándolo fijamente, lo sujetó a la litera con una mano.

"_Comienzo a aburrirme de tus gritos, Autobot"_, Tomando impulso hacia adelante, dirigió su mano a los circuitos de la garganta de Bumblebee. Arrancando algunas conexiones, calló al Autobot dañando permanentemente su procesador de voz.

Ahora, sin posibilidades de siquiera gritar, el Autobot sufrió bajo las manos de Starscream por las siguientes horas.

**Cegado**

"_Bien, esto de verdad apesta. ¡El inútil Autobot ni siquiera puede gritar!"_ Se quejó Thrust. Aventando a Bumblebee hasta el otro lado de la habitación, maldijo a Starscream por lo bajo. _"Ese idiota siempre está arruinando la diversión de los otros"_

Caminando alrededor del tembloroso Autobot, el Seeker rió mirando esos grandes ojos azules cargados de miedo. Pateando al Mecha amarillo, disfrutó el sonido de los circuitos crujiendo bajo su pie. Pensándolo bien, siempre había querido intentar algo en particular con un Autobot. ¿Porqué no hacerlo ahora?

Concentrándose sobre uno de los trozos de armadura que todavía cubrían a Bumblebee, Thrust pensó en lo mucho que podía divertirse derritiéndolo. Los ojos azules del Autobot se abrieron desmesuradamente por el miedo, su chasis entero tembló esperando más dolor. Thrust rió, mientras activaba su thruster. Mirando el cuerpo del Autobot retorcerse en agonía mientras el calor abrazante derretía el trozo de armadura, gruño:

"Sería más divertido si pudieras gritar, patético Autobot"

Aburrido del juego, Thrust levantó al Autobot. Aventándolo a la litera, lo sujetó con una mano. Bumblebee lo miraba con sus ojos azules, aún salvajes, mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo. El Autobot rogaba que el Seeker se apurara a terminar.

Golpeándolo, Thrust miró esos ojos azules. Estaba cansado de que lo estuvieran escrutando. Una idea pasó por su mente: Si Starscream había tomado su voz, entonces él, Thrust, podía tomar su vista. Con una media sonrisa, Thurst golpeó esos ojos azules, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se quebraron.

Gritando en silencio, Bumblebee sintió al Seeker retirando la pieza de su pelvis. En cuanto Thrust forzó sus circuitos dentro de los de Bumblebee, el Autobot se desmayó, escapando del dolor por lo menos un rato.

**Botado**

"_¡Esos idiotas Seekers!" Dejó escapar _Wildrider. Los muy desgraciados habían cegado y enmudecido al Autobot, y ahora no había ninguna diversión en torturarlo. No se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y no se le podía escuchar gritar.

Dragstrip golpeó al Autobot desnudo a través de la habitación. Bumblebee no se movía, ni siquiera temblaba.

"_Esos bastardos arruinaron la diversión" _

"_Adivino, tendremos que tirarlo y conseguir uno nuevo"_

"_Si. Esta demasiado dañado y de cualquier manera se va a morir rápido"_

Los dos Stunticons arrastraron la inútil carcaza del Autobot fuera de la celda. Como la nave había aterrizado en uno de los planetoides de apuestas, la mayoría de los Decepticon andaban fuera divirtiéndose. Mientras, Megatron hacía su propia ronda cobrando sus "pagos por protección" de los dueños de los casinos. Saliendo por la trampilla, tiraron a Bumblebee por un lado de la escarpada junto a la que habían aterrizado. Dieron media vuelta, sin tomarse la molestia de averiguar que su desnudo juguetito había caído en el basurero del planeta.


	3. Recycling

Gracias a Kalhisto Azula y a Warthog Flammarion por sus reviews, ¡de verdad me dan ánimo!

El capítulo no esta betado. Mi beta habitual declaró que no se siente capaz de corregir fandom de transformers, así que necesito a alguien que me dé una mano.

* * *

**Reciclaje**

Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad. De pronto, una renovada agonía atravesó su chasis cuando sus circuitos desprotegidos golpearon el suelo. Incapaz siquiera de quejarse, el Autobot gimió débilmente. Se desmayó cuando una punta de metal penetró sus redes sensoriales descubiertas.

Despertó algo después. Muy débil para moverse, exploró con los dedos la superficie sobre la que yacía. Le pareció un tiradero de basura. Estremeciéndose en sollozos llegó a la conclusión que en verdad se había vuelto basura. Su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado que hubiera sido irreconocible para sus amigos. Incapaz de ver o hablar, no había manera de encontrar ayuda. Sí, ese iba a ser el final para él, solo y envuelto en dolor

Por horas yació rezando que la muerte llegara pronto. Pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, escuchó los sonidos de robots de la basura muy cerca de él en el basurero.

"_Hey, Droct, ¿has encontrado algo de acero por allá?"_ Preguntó una voz femenina

El crujir de los pasos sobre la basura se acercaba cada vez más. Se detuvieron lo bastante cerca como para que Bumblebee pensara que el robot de la basura probablemente podía verlo.

"_Nada" _ Respondió una voz masculina.

"_Buscaré en el otro lado"_señaló la voz femenina; que se iba volviendo más lejana conforme ella comenzaba la búsqueda de reciclables

Bumblebee pudo sentir al robot de la basura mirándolo. Su chasis golpeado y desnudo, ahora cubierto de basura. Sintió un pie rozando una de sus piernas.

"_¿Sigues funcionando?"_ Le preguntó el tal Droct, la voz masculina.

Incapaz de hablar, Bumblebee movió sus dedos un poco para que el robot basurero se diera cuenta de que seguía vivo. Escuchó al robo arrodillarse y lo sintió cuando sacudió la basura sobre de él

"_¿Qué te ha ocurrido?"_ Preguntó Droct bajito.

Unos dedos pasaron suavemente sobre los circuitos expuestos de Bumblebee en la espalda. Sintió que era puesto bocarriba. Su cabeza fue cuidadosamente levantada por una mano bajo su casco. Podía imaginar al robot basurero estudiando sus ópticos rotos.

Los pasos de otro robot aplastando basura llenaros sus auditivos.

"_Droct, se supone que estas buscando reciclables. ¿Dónde andas?" _ La voz femenina sonó.

"_Sigue funcionando, T'ran. Esta vivo" _ Murmuró Droct apoyando cuidadosamente la desfallecida figura de Bumblebee sobre su costado

La fémina gruñó con exasperación.

"_No tienes fondos suficientes para arreglar a otro. __¿Cuándo vas a entender?"_

"_¡Pero hermana! No puedo solo dejarlo aqu__í. Tendrá un corto circuito en cuanto llueva"_ Bumblebee sintió que era levantado y acunado en los brazos de Droct como un bebé humano. Estaba tan dañado y débil que colgaba sin ser capaz de levantar la cabeza.

Cuando Droct lo levantó, Bumblebee pudo sentir los dedos de la fémina explorando sus ópticos rotos.

"_Nunca vas a aprender, hermano. Gastas todos tus créditos en partes, le das a todos esos vagabundos inútiles tu corazón y luego solo se van"_ Su voz era suave, advirtiendo a Droct obviamente. Bumblebee deseó poder decirles que los Autobots les pagarían las partes, ¡no era un vagabundo! Pero no podía, porque Starscream le había arrebatado la voz.

Escuchó a Droct suspirar

"Pero no puedo solo dejarlo, no puedo" El tal Droct sostuvo el cuerpo de Bumblebee más fuertemente contra su chasis. El Autobot rezó que Droct ganara la discusión y lo llevaran con ellos. Ese robot basurero era su única esperanza.

"_Solo espero que no te estes metiendo en otr__a depresión, Droct" _Dijo suavemente T'ran _"Damelo y lo pondré sobre tu cama"_

Bumblebee sintió ser pasado gentilmente a la fémina. Escuchando el sonido de la transformación, supo que Droct se había transformado en algún tipo de vehículo de carga. El dolor lo golpeó cuando la fémina intentó ponerlo suavemente en la cama del vehículo. Con todos los circuitos expuestos cualquier superficie dura era dolorosa.

"_Droct, ya te has hecho una idea de cuanto costar__á reconstruirlo, ¿verdad? No tiene ni el veinte porciento de la armadura y esos ojos van a costar una fortuna", _continúo T'ran mientras delicadamente ponía a Bumblebee sobre un costado para doblarlo en posición fetal. Eso llevó sus brazos y piernas dentro de la cama.

"_Solo tomará tiempo. Lo arreglaré pieza por pieza"_ Le aseguró Droct, su seguridad le dio incluso a Bumblebee algo de esperanza. Por ese robot eventualmente sería arreglado y volvería con los Autobots.

Bee escuchó el sonido de plástico siendo desdoblado, y luego T'ran puso el plástico sobre él, envolviéndolo. Estaba agradecido por el plástico, escondía sus circuitos desnudos de ópticos entrometidos.

"_Como su vocalizador no esta funcionando, creo que deberás darle un apodo por ahora"_ dijo ella a su hermano

Arrancando el motor, Droct murmuró; "_Bueno, su casco está pintado de amarillo. Lo llamaré Amarillo"._

_

* * *

_

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! _  
_


End file.
